Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide for performing a linear machine movement, and more particularly to an improvement in a linear ball bearing unit in which a resistance against the movement is decreased by rolling friction, i.e., the usual holder cage is eliminated by forming clearances in a slide surface such as a table or the saddle of an industrial machine. A bearing main body capable of supporting a carriage device which can be reciprocated using track grooves of the track is used so that a bearing characteristic may be kept.